Livin' La Vida Loca
by MissNMW
Summary: McGee gets revenge by telling Ziva about Tony's favourite song. A TIVA one shot.


Tony smiled and turned up the song as Ziva rolled her eyes and McGee grinned evilly.. _payback._

"You love this song don't you Tony?" he said grinning wildly. Ziva looked at him confused. Tony narrowed his eyes and looked at McGee suspiciously then back at the road. "Yes.."

"I wonder why.. eh Ziva?" McGee chuckled, _"payback for the_ "White and Nerdy"_ prank"_ he thought. He still couldn't get over Tony showing him up like that in front of Abby.

"Ok," Ziva said sighing. "I'll write."

Tony mock banged his head against the steering wheel, but didn't correct her. He was too interested in what McGee had to say.

"Ziva.. Tony listened to this song a lot last week.." Tony gulped. He knew where McGee was going with this.

Ziva's face knotted up in confusion. "I was off work last week."

"Yep!" McGee said grinning even wider.

"What does that have to do with this song?" Ziva said exasperated.

"Listen to the lyrics." He said and played the song from the beginning.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

"You're into superstitions, maybe not voodoo dolls. Remember when we were on that ship and.."

"Yes," she said.

McGee carried on, grinning.

"And remember the whole page 52 or whatever. "The urban legend" thing? Tony told me about that.. I'm guessing that's the "new kicks in the candle light"."

Ziva said nothing.

"The whole taking clothes off thing.. basically you make him horny." Tony's eyes bulged a little. McGee carried on. "The bullet to the brain, well that's easy, you being an assassin and all. "Livin' La Vida Loca". It means uh.."

"Living the crazy life." Tony interrupted. They both turned to look at him. He flushed crimson.

"Yeah.." McGee carried on "Well your lips aren't exactly devil red. But your skin is definitely a shade of mocha. And I erm, don't know what the significance of the last verse is. But I know you make him insane."

Just then Tony slammed the brakes, making McGee jump. "We're here." He managed to croak out.

McGee jumped out of the truck. A little spring in his step.

Ziva turned to face Tony, smirking. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as she trailed a finger down his chest, humming the tune to herself and singing huskily..

_"She will wear you out.."_

She jumped out of the truck humming, leaving a dumbstruck Tony still sitting in the truck staring at her ass and swinging hips.


End file.
